


sleepovers (in my bed)

by IzzieBee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Pure, Sharing a Bed, a lot of fluff, everyone ships it, like everyone, my loves, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieBee/pseuds/IzzieBee
Summary: Sara and Ava are not friends. Okay, fine they are friends, but definitely  nothing more than that.Or5 times Ava and Sara sleep together (it's platonic of course) and 1 time they don’t.





	1. (1)

Ava was thinking about Pirates of the Caribbean before she passed out. It should have been weird, or embarrassing, but the entire day had been….. Odd. To say the least. 

When Ava was a little kid she didn’t want to be a cop, or in the CIA. She definitely didn’t want to be in the time bureau (which made sense considering it hadn’t existed yet). Those dreams would all come later, as she grew up and decided the world needed heroes. 

When she was a little kid, Ava wanted to be a pirate. She had seen Pirates of the Caribean much too young, sneaking down stairs to watch it with an older cousin, (which started a lifelong crush on Keira Knightley, but that’s a whole other thing), and she dreamed about a pirate’s life she was sure was for her, for years. She didn’t want to steal or hurt anyone. She wanted a sword and a ship and to sail away; she wanted to be free. 

Ava really needs to stop breaking her ribs, it made her maudlin. 

This is the third time she’s broken her ribs since she got a job at the Time Bureau (well the second time was a fracture, but it hurt just as much, so Ava figured it counted, as she screamed obscenities at Rip as she was wheeled away).

She usually prided herself on being stoic, but that tended to go flying out the window as soon as a bone was broken. 

This time, surprisingly, she could not blame the legends for the searing pain in her side, well not really, (also, surprisingly she could blame a hoard of dancers and the Moulin Rouge, a very confused Josephine Baker and an escaped sabertooth tiger).

She had been called in to help with a small anachronism, but like whenever the Legends were involved, things quickly snowballed. Before Ava knew it, she was pushed off the stage by a mob of terrified dancers dressed in Peacock feathers, just as the Saber Tooth tiger was finally shot with a tranquilizer gun. Josephine Baker got her ice (it was a bucket that used to be holding a few bottles of Champagne.) That was nice of her. 

She thought she was fine at first; it wasn’t until they were back in Waverider and Ava and Sara started arguing (loudly) about something, she honestly couldn’t remember about what, when Sara’s face went ghost white. Ava had tilted her head to the side, unsure why she had so quickly won her argument, but it was only when Sara started pointing that she looked down to see she was bleeding through her white button down shirt. 

The rest was foggy, but she vaguely remembered someone saying “broken ribs”, and limping to the med bay, where she mercifully passed out before she could hear Gideon's running commentary while patching her up. 

Ava’s not sure how long she had been asleep; she’s awake now, but barely, and groggy from drugs coursing through her system, so she will forgive herself for not noticing that she was not alone. 

Sara was curled up in a chair dragged close to her cot. 

Why is Sara in her hospital room? Or not hospital room, she quickly realized, the med bay of Waverider.

Sara and Ava were not friends. 

They are not even co-workers, not really. Sure they both have a common goal to stop history from unraveling, and to keep the Legends alive and, more or less, in one piece. After that there interests diverge, and Sara ends up annoying her or attacking her or both, more often than not. 

Yes, Sara is pretty, and blonde, deadly and interested in women (which is, undoubtedly, is her type), but Ava is definitely not interested in her. Something about Sara set’s her teeth on edge, it’s like she knows where each and everyone of her button’s are, and she loves to give them a press. Sure she might be a surprisingly good captain and charming in that roguish ‘I’ve charmed half of the women on trial in Salem into bed and it’s only Tuesday’ sort of way, but that was absolutely all, (despite what a couple of surprisingly good dreams, that Ava woke up to feeling overly warm and vaguely guilty). 

“Hey you’re up,” Sara grind, somehow managing to look cute, if overly confident, with a line from the armchair on her face.

“Hey yourself,” Ava winced, as she attempted to sit up. 

“You took a beating didn’t you.” Sara had the gall to smirk, “Try not to let that happen in the future.”

“Mhh,” Ava murmured, feeling like she is still obscured by fog, “Can we save the jokes.”

“Yah,” Sara’s grin dropped off her face, “Of course.”

“Why are you here?” Ava didn’t mean for it to sound aquistatory, but it did; she sighed and rephrased, “Sorry, thanks for making sure I was okay.”

“Well it’s kind of my fault you are here.”

Ava’s side ached; she wondered if she could get Giddeon to give her the good drugs, or if the AI was still mad at her. 

“Yah,” Ava rolled her eyes, “No shit.”

“You swear,” Sara looks gleeful. 

Ava rolled her eyes, again. How she wasn’t always around Sara was a mystery. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Sara looked kind of… soft like this (not a descriptor she ever thought she would use for her). Her face was scrubbed free of makeup, and she was in black leggings and a soft looking grey sweater. She should have been skeptical, she usually would have been, but instead she was just… Charmed, feaking charmed.

“Oh,” Ava said, “Thanks.”

“I would say anytime,” Sara grinned, “but this is not behavior I want to encourage.”

Ava suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, again. Well that was over fast. 

“How long have I been here?” Ava sighed. 

“About eight hours,” Sara said, glancing at the clock behind her. 

“Shit really.”

“I don’t think I am ever going to get over you swearing.” Sara was teasing her, it was almost like… 

She needed a glass of wine (or the good drugs), before she let her mind wander down that particular avenue.

“How long have you been here?”

“Not long,” Sara looked away, “Just an hour or two…”

Out of the corner of her eye, Ava saw Zari, wander in, some piece of 2042 tech in her hands. 

“Oh your up,” Zari said, distractedly, “Good. Sara has been sitting there for, like, eight hours-”

“No I haven’t” Sara’s cheeks turn pink (it was not fair, Sara was not supposed to be able to get any cuter).

Shit, did she really just think that?

“Oh,” Zara's brow furrow, “Right, my mistake.”

“You’re up!” Ray wandered in, his face much too sunny for Ava’s taste, “Great. Sara hasn’t left for what has it been, eight hours-”

“Nope,” Zari said, slowly backing up, and dragging Ray away by the elbow, “I think you are mistaken-”

“Really I don’t think-”

“Trust me,” Zari smirked.

Sara wouldn’t meet Ava’s eye, and instead started fiddling with the device by her bed. 

“Thanks.” Ava said, “For sitting with me.”

“No problem,” Sara ran her hands through her hair. She looked nervous, but less so when Ava cracked a smile, and she looked… nice…. When she smiled back.


	2. (2)

There were some days that were great, some days that were just okay, and some that were simply the worst, soul crushing, ‘I need a glass of wine- leave the bottle’, kind of days.

Today was definitely the latter. 

It had been her first day back from desk duty, and even though her ribs still hurt from being cracked two weeks ago, she was just excited to be back in the field. Paperwork was boring (even though time travel paperwork tended to be more exciting than most). 

She was so excited she didn’t even mind that she was called into to help with a quickly escalating anachronism with the Legends (if she wanted to see Sara, who she hadn’t had the chance to talk to since her night in the Waverider, that was her own business). 

The team needed help to apprehend a battalion of 15th century Aztec Warriors in 2002 Johannesburg. She usually enjoyed a good old fashioned brawl (not that she was ever going to let the Legends know that), but this was just ridiculous. It took fourteen hours to transport the unconscious warriors back, and return Johannesburg's streets to how they were before. 

Ava was pretty sure she was not only sunburned, but her side aches like nobody’s business (Gary had nagged at her that it was too soon to go back in the field, and she hated that he was right). 

Also there had been a protest going on (nothing to do with anachronism, just seriously bad timing) while she was fighting a six foot warrior with a spear that was taller than she was and someone had accidently thrown bright red paint on her. 

(She hadn’t even had a chance to say hi to Sara, in all the ensuing chaos, and instead was just glared at by Rory for a while; she wasn’t sure if he hated her, or if that was just his face- either way it was unpleasant). 

To add serious insult to injury, in the commotion her portal was damaged and Gideon wouldn’t be able to fix it until the morning; Waverider needed some repairs, so they couldn’t take her home either. 

She was stuck on Waverider, for the night. 

Super. 

Zari had taken her portal, without looking at Ava, it wasn’t out of rudeness, at least she didn’t think so, but rather a single minded determination and fascination (as soon as she left she started talking to Gideon a mile a minute.)

The rest of the team, Ray, Rory, Nate, and Amaya all wandered back to their rooms as soon as they got back to Waverider, presumably exhausted and ready to sleep (although she was pretty sure she saw Amaya and Nate go into the same room- not exactly slick, those two). 

That left her standing with Sara, who looked more uncomfortable than she had ever seen her. 

Sara seemed pretty sorry about everything, surprisingly. She hadn’t even teased and verbally proded at Ava much today; Ava wasn’t sure if she just was feeling nice today, or if she still felt bad about the whole broken ribs debacle, either way she was grateful. 

She didn’t even crack any jokes as she showed her to the shower, and shoved some clothes into her hand’s to change into (it was only when she stepped out of the shower that she realized, with a jolt, that they were Sara’s clothes- she was going to be wearing Sara’s clothes). 

When Ava exited the bathroom, she found Sara waiting for her (she ignored the way her heart skipped a beat every time she saw her; she wasn’t twelve, this wasn’t her first crush... even if it felt like it… shit…)

“Thanks for letting me use the shower first-” Ava mumbled.

“No problem.” Sara said quickly, at the same time Ava said, “It was nice of you.”

They both pausd for a second, and Ava didn’t know why everything was suddenly so awkward.

“You got all the paint out of your hair,” Sara motioned to Ava’s head, and she found herself reaching for it, despite herself. 

Her hair was still drying, and she felt kind of naked in grey sweats and a black long sleeve t-shirt (both a touch to short and touch to tight for her comfort level-)

“Yah.”

“You are probably tired,” Sara said. 

“If I could fall asleep upright I would.”

“Right,” Sara’s smile was tight, “Right.”

“Is everything okay-”

“We don’t exactly have guest rooms on the ship,” Sara said, shifting her weight from one food to the other, “Just take my bed. It won’t be the first time I have crashed on the sofa.”

“I’ll take the sofa-” Ava was not stealing the captains bed, (plus the idea of sleeping where Sara slept, every night, was… dangerous… to say the least). 

“I can’t subject you to that-” Sara let out a laugh, “It’s really uncomfortable.”

“But you were going to take it-” Ava’s brow furrowed. 

“Yah, well...” Sara trailed off as she looked away.

“We are big girls,” Ava said, her voice calm but her heart rate elevating with every passing moment, “I think we can share.”

Shit why did she suggest that? 

Sure she was in her 30s now, she could sleep next to a women without it being a big deal, right? This wasn’t a terrible, terrible idea? Sara wouldn’t read anything into-

“Sure.” She don’t think that counted as a squeak, but it was definitely the most squeak like thing she had ever heard come from Sara.

Everything was kind of a blur, as Sara and Ava made the way to her quarters; Ava vaguely realized that Sara was already in her pajamas (a Star City sweatshirt and leggings, of course it was adorable… fuck everything). 

When they got to her room, Ava tried to take in everything, like it would tell something about the enigma that was Sara Lance (captain of the waverider, time traveler, died and came back, and girl she totally had a crush on). 

To her disappointment hardly anything here said anything about Sara. The books on the shelves, the documents strewn across the desk, even the painting in the corner was totally non descript. 

“Are you going to stand there like that all night?”

Sara’s voice got her attention, and Ava turned bright red when she realized Sara was already in bed under the covers, waiting patiently, with a spot for her.

“No…” Ava sputtered, “I just…”

“This was your idea remember?” Sara grinned. 

“Yes it’s just…”

“Just come lie down,” Sara said, “You're making me nervous.”

“Doubtful,” Ava muttered under her breath, “Very doubtful.”

Nonetheless, Ava, gets in bed beside Sara; luckily the bed is big enough that they are in no danger of touching (that might be slightly disappointing, but Ava can push that unwelcome thought aside). 

“No funny business Agent Sharpe,” Sara laughed, all faux seriousness, “I mean it.”

“Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?” 

“Tease me,” Ava said, like it was obvious (which it was, by the way),“You know it drives me crazy.”

“Maybe it’s fun,” Sara threw her a look Ava couldn’t quite read, “You are really really, tightly wound sometimes.” 

“Someone has to be.”

“Do they though?” After a second Sara crinkles her nose, “Probably yah. It may be hard to believe but I am usually the hard ass on this ship. Ray has gone as far as to call me the ‘Mom Friend’.”

“Pardon?” Ava had no idea what that meant, but she hoped it wasn’t like ‘daddy’ (which Ray had to explain to her during one anachronism, and Ava had seriously considered breaking protocol and using a memory wipe). 

“What that doesn’t survive into the future?” Sara said, her voice full of disbelief, “Tragic. It’s pretty much like it sounds; someone has to keep the rest of the legends from jumping off a building or from hitting on one of Henry VIII’s wives in front of him (which happened by the way).”

“Seriously?” Ava laughed, “Who did that?”

“Nate,”Sara shook her head, “I think he was trying to make Amaya jealous. Seriously this is like a flying middle school, sometimes.”

The room fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence, but Ava broke it, and she wasn’t sure as to why (maybe because if she didn’t, she would self combust, but that was her own business… a lot of things where her own business). 

“You could cut the Time Bureau more slack, you know.”

“I know,” Sara murmured, “I just really don’t like being told what to do.”

“Really?” Ava drawled, “Is that so?”

“Oh shut up.”

It took everything Ava had not to say ‘make me’. Instead she bit her lip, and looked up at the ceiling, even as she felt Sara’s eyes return to her. 

“How about this,” Sara said, “I won’t cut the Time Beauru more slack-”

“Sara” Ava groaned. 

“But I’ll cut you more slack,” Sara said, her voice almost a whisper, “How’s that sound?”

“That sounds…” Ava couldn’t find the right word, with her stomach in knots (why do people call them butterflies? This feeling is nowhere near that pleasant, “Nice.”

“Goodnight Ava,” Sara grinned, before curling up towards the wall. She was asleep in five minutes , making small soft noises that weren’t quite snores, but close enough to them that she would be sure to tease her about it in the morning. 

“Goodnight Sara,” Ava only whispered back when she knew Sara couldn’t hear her. 

It took her a lot longer to finally, fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so fun to write for, it's unreal. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what y'all think! Also if you have any prompts for Avalance/Wayhaught/Deanoru, please send them my way :)


	3. (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuties being cute

Ava and Sara are... friends. 

That’s it. 

(She had a crush, sure, but she had been friends with girls she had a crush on before… yes, that was in High School, and yes, all those instances ended really, really badly, but she was a grown ass woman now… It was fine. Fine.)

She liked being friends with Sara, it was… Nice. 

They call each other up occasionally (okay, lately, almost every day), and Ava might drop in to check on the Legends more than was technically necessary (but also it is harder than you would think, keeping them out of trouble.) 

Sure, sometimes it seemed like they were flirting or that Sara might be interested, but… She would know if she was, right? Afterall, Sara had a track record, and not as someone who was meek; if she didn’t make the first movie, she wasn’t interested in Ava… like that, right?

So they talked; sometimes about movies (which according to Sara, she had seen criminally too few of), which lead them to the situation she was in right now. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen it” Sara shook her head and grinned, “Were you raised in a cave?”

Sara was curled up on one end of the tiny Waverider couch, and Ava on the other, Gideon already had queued up the movie in question in front of them (also Gideon delivered some popcorn, it even had the movie theater butter; maybe the AI was starting to warm up towards her?) 

“I don’t get what’s the big deal…” Ava shrugged. 

“It’s the Breakfast Club,” Sara said seriously.

 

“Exactly,” Ava laughed, “I wasn’t even born when this movie came out-”

“Oh my god,” Sara laughed, “I keep forgetting I am older than you-”

“Only technically-”

“Only technically, huh-” The rest of the team were sneaking by the open door, right then, and they weren't doing a very good job (whispering only worked if your voice was actually softer; she would have to let them all know that, kind of important, tactically speaking.) 

“Hey, all of you,” Sara said slowly, like she was trying to figure something out, “You guys want to join us. We are watching the Breakfast Club-”

“Sure,” Ray said with a bright smile, until Amaya elbowed him in the stomach.

“I mean no,” Ray amended as he rubbed at his side, throwing them an apologetic smile. 

“You sure…” Ava started. 

“We are very sure,” Zari said, “Right, Nate?”

“Hmm what?” He had been staring at Amaya for the past minute; Ava wondered if it hurt to not blink for that long. 

“Exactly,” Zari said, like Nate agreed with her. Ava looked at Sara, who looked like she was going to laugh. 

“Have fun Cap,” Amaya said and all the Legends, minus one, retreated back to their quarters. 

“That was…” Ava prompted, hoping that Sara could explain the weirdness that just happened. 

“The team being the team,” Sara said quickly, not meeting Ava’s eye, “Let’s watch this thing.”

Ava decided not to pry (honestly she just hoped the team didn’t hate her, and that’s why they didn’t want to watch the movie… it was strange but she wanted her approval… badly, which is more than a little pathetic). 

The movie was actually pretty good, even if it didn’t age quite as well as Sara seemed to think it had, but she was sitting on a tiny couch with a beautiful girl who was watching her watch the movie, more than watching the movie herself. 

How could she complain about that? 

They may have started inching towards each other, but that was just so Ava could better listen to Sara’s running commentary (which may have been more entertaining than the movie). 

“I don’t get the makeover,” Ava said, exasperated, “I thought she looked good before.”

“Is that your type?” Sara teased, “Dark haired, goth girls?”

Ava had no idea what got into her, but she looked right at Sara and said “Not even close.”

Sara turned bright pink, and turned to watch the movie, her commentary less colorful and constant than before. 

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but she did remember closing her eyes for a second, (she had already worked a full day and it was just so comfortable on the couch, especially with Sara, inching closer and closer). 

When she woke up, groaning slightly, she was bent in an awkward position, she seemed to have fell asleep on one of Sara’s shoulders, which was awkward, not for the least of which was Ava was considerably taller than her). 

Sara was, mercifully still asleep, even after Ava untangled herself, (she tried not to think of other ways they could be tangled, and failed miserably). Sara looked so... not Sara-like when she was sleeping, like she couldn't hurt a fly, which was, honestly, unnerving. Still looking at her made her heart ache in a way that she had hoped she could avoid. She stood up, trying to shake off the feeling of being so close to Sara, who had been warm and soft and-

She decided to write a note, saying she was heading home, not wanting to wake Sara or look her in the eye, right this moment. It was only on the way out did she find out that not only had they fallen asleep on the Waverider’s more comfortable than advertised couch, on top of each other but that Gideon had taken pictures. 

That was going to be kind of hard to explain. 

Perfect. 

(She kind of wanted a copy, but there was no way in hell she was going to ask).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last episode though? *freaking out in the corner*
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what y'all think.


	4. (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #undercover #fakedating #fluff #jealous!Ava #jealous!Sara #didimentionfluff?

Ava and Sara were friends, and she had her crush completely under control, thank you very much. She could handle the daily inter-time skype calls and movie nights, and Sara looking up at her through her eyelashes…

She was not getting crushed by this crush; sure she hadn’t dated anyone since she met Sara, and she turned down Millie from HR, who asked her on a coffee date last week, plus Sara had a funny way of creeping into her thoughts all the freaking time, both sleeping and waking, but… It was fine… Fine. 

She figured she could keep this going, this one sided platonic friendship, other side intense crush, without embarrassing herself too badly. After all, Sara was obviously not interested in being more than friends (sure there was flirting, but Sara would flirt with a fern… knowing her the fern would somehow flirt back… anyways). She could handle the status quo, maybe she would even be able to move on, soon and actually be just friends. 

Now though, who the fuck knew anymore. 

In their line of work, undercover was sometimes required, she understood this; but really, a couple’s retreat? 

Zari had explained to her, briefly and really, really fast without making any eye contact, on why it had to be her and Sara, all while forcing her into a really small, black dress that Gideon made (was this a ‘fuck you’ move from the AI, or a peace offering? Ava was more confused than ever).

Before she even knew what was happening she was carrying an overnight bag and standing next to Sara in a secluded Bed and Breakfast, with the instructions to look for an anachronism (even that big was vague? What was she supposed to be looking for, or was this one of those, you know it when you see it sort of things?)

“It’s a bit cozy, the room your staying in I mean,” The lady at the front counter chirped (freaking chirped), “But you too love birds shouldn’t mind.”

Ava was so over this, and they had been undercover for a total of nine minutes. 

“Napoleon better show up before the couple’s beekeeping lesson or so help me-”

“Yes,” Sara nodded, “We are a couple. Yep.”

“Whatever you say dear,” She replied, looking more than a bit confused. 

“Super.” Ava said, trying not to roll her eyes. She was going to have to talk to her eye doctor if this much eye rolling (and suppression of eye rolling) was good for her eyes. 

“Yes, dear,” Sara said, tucking her hand under Ava’s elbow; Ava couldn’t even look at her right now, because either she would burst out laughing, or kiss her (or both). 

“Uh huh, well… The meet in greet is just down the hall… have fun?”

“Oh we will,” Sara said, almost like a threat, “Isn’t that right sugar plum?”

“I hate you,” Ava muttered under her breath.

“Save that energy for group therapy!”

\-----

“I am never going undercover again,” Ava flopped back onto the bed. The mixer was horrible, and long, and the dress Gideon made for her was too tight and too short (the AI hated her, plain and simple). She was just glad to be back in their room, makeup off, and sweats on; she was so relieved, she didn’t even care that she would be sharing a bed with Sara… Again… Honestly, as soon as the light’s turned off she would probably be asleep in seconds. 

“It wasn’t that bad…” Sara joined her under the cover’s, a respectful distance away, putting on hand lotion, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. It was all dangerously domestic… Like they did this every night.

(She wanted to do this every night, and that thought was dangerous… so, so dangerous). 

“You kept getting hit on,” Ava knew she was pouting, but… Sara was hit on, by everyone (which she only cared about because it made recon more difficult, nothing to do with her massive crush, nope). Whatever the reason for her annoyance, Ava was comfortable in feeling at least a bit of righteous indignation, after all was this a couples retreat or a singles mixer? Everytime Ava left Sara’s side for more than ten seconds, someone would take her place, listening a little to eagerly about Sara’s cover’s job. 

It was absolutely ridiculous. 

“So.” Sara said pointedly, tugging the covers up.

Ava blushed, and turned her face into the pillow. 

“You were getting hit on, too.” Was that jealousy in Sara’s voice?

“I was not,” Ava spent the time she wasn’t looking for Anachronisms, chasing down Sara… She would have noticed, she was an Agent, for goodness sake-

“Were, too.” Sara paused, “You are like, stupid hot, you know that right?”

“Yes I do,” Ava muttered primly, even as she felt color rise in her cheeks. No one had ever said that about Ava, that was for sure… It was so… Well, Sara. 

“No you don’t,” Sara laughed. “Josephine Baker was totally flirting with you… When we were at the Moulin Rouge? Just so you know.”

“She was not!” Ava would have totally noticed that. Josephine was just… Nice....“Although I suppose you would know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” There was no real malice in Sara’s voice. 

“Please, like I haven’t read about the Queen of France, Guinevere, and the multiple women from Salem.”

“And a nurse from the 50s,” Sara nodded thoughtfully, but then she caught Ava’s gaze, “Not the point. Roger that.”

“Sorry I dragged you undercover,” Sara looked over at her, “It was my idea, not Zari’s.”

“Oh” Ava’s heart beat a bit faster at that knew piece of information, “You don’t have too. Apologize, I mean.”

“No?”

“Might surprise you,” Ava considered, “And the rest of your team, for that matter, but I actually like field work. I didn’t become an agent to fill out paperwork-”

“No?”

“No,” Ava rolled her eyes, “It’s actually kind of fun to help out the Legends… Sometimes.”

“Really,” Sara said with that smirk that was becoming more and more charming, and less and less infuriating, “High praise.”

“Shut up.” Ava laughed. 

“Make me,” Ava closed her eyes at that. Sara so knew what she was doing. 

“Go to bed Sara.”

“Fine,” Even without looking at her, Ava knew she was smirking, “You were just beginning to be fun, though.”

“Really?”

“Yah Aves-”

“Aves?” No one called her Aves. She didn’t hate the nickname (it sounded really good coming out of Sara’s mouth, then again everything sounded good coming out of her mouth-)

“It’s cute,” Ava looked over at Sara who was now biting her lip, “Your cute.” 

“You are flirting with me.” It wasn’t a question not really. Sara was flirting with her, “For real.”

“Only for the last three months,” Sara had the gall to roll her eyes,”thanks for noticing-”

“Oh yah?”

“Yah?”

Ava kissed Sara.

She just kissed her. 

She didn’t think she just-

Sara kissed her back.

Sara’s lips were soft, and almost… sweet, but she didn’t kiss like it. She kissed like she fought, and Ava never wanted to stop. 

Sara’s hands were in her hair, and she was rubbing circles into Sara’s stomach, the tank top she wore to bed riding up.

Ava broke away, and Sara lips chased her, trying to bring her closer (it was so fucking hot, oh my god). 

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” Sara whispered. 

“Me, too,” Ava grinned, before a completely evil idea came into her head, “Goodnight.”

“I… I mean…”

“Cat got your tongue?” Ava teased, even though she could feel the color rising in her cheeks as she turned away from Sara, settling deeper into her pillow, “Sleep tight.”

And for once, it was Ava who got the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... They are cute <3 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think!


	5. (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... It's just fluff...

Sara and Ava were definitely not dating, they were…. Well they were friends who also worked together, sometimes, and who flirted a lot… And sometimes kissed… And by sometimes, she meant all the time (like when they were on missions and should have been focusing and weren’t, and that one time ironically enough, in a closet). 

You know… Normal.

Today was, not normal, however.

Sara was in her apartment. Sara was in her bedroom. After midnight. She had thought about this scenario what seemed like a thousand times, but it never was quite like this. 

The scenario being the Waverider was stuck twenty years in the future, for the night, while Ava and Sara only found this out after being stuck at the Time Bearu doing paperwork for what felt like at least 17 hours (closer to eight, but whatever). 

The Legends were fine, but Sara still needed a place to stay for the night. She had offered to sleep on the couch, while Sara took the bedroom, when they first walked into the apartment, and Sara gave her a look of disdain, before asking where the bedroom was. 

Because of course she did. 

“We have shared a bed before,” Ava said, trying to ignore the feeling low in her stomach at the prospect of Sara Lance in her bed, “You have to be up early tomorrow, as it is. You want to get at least some sleep, right?”

“Right.” Sarah nodded. “No big deal.”

Sara sat on her bed bouncing slightly. 

“Yah,” Ava swallowed, “No big deal.”

It was definitely, most certainly, a big deal, but Ava didn’t want to be the one to make thing weird. 

(It was a big deal to her, anyways, but who knew what was going on in Sara’s head.)

‘You’re tired,” Sara said, “I’m tired… Today was… long.”

“Mhh.” That was true, or it was true, but every passing second she was feeling less and less tired. 

Sara’ was looking up at her, head cocked to the side, and Ava’s imagination was quickly spiraling out of control. 

They hadn’t even been on a real date yet… (sure maybe they had been on dozens of dates if you counted going undercover and returning historical figures to their time and place of origin…)

They were going slow… There was a reason they were going slow… right?

“It’s…. Platonic,” Ava said. 

“Platonic?” Sara smirked. 

“Platonic-ish.” Ava amended, “Nothing should happen tonight.”

Sara looked disappointed and Ava’s heart fluttered (she didn’t know it was something it could still do, she assumed she outgrew heart fluttering in 10th grade along with braided pigtails and drugstore foundation). 

“I am tired, your tired,” Ava tried to steady her breathing, shifting her weight from one foot to the other , “Plus I haven’t taken you on a date yet. What kind of girl do you think I am?”

Ava couldn’t read Sara’s expression at first, but then in a split second, she was off of her bed and kissing her, hard; Sara’s hands where in her hair, and Ava was holding onto her waist and she tasted like coffee and peppermint and this was way too addicting to ever get over-

As soon as it started, it was over (Ava felt like she had whiplash). 

“Mkay,” Sara sighed, before bouncing away.

“My pajamas are over here,” Ava said, her breath more labored then she would have like, as she baked towards the door, grabbing her pajamas from the night before off the ground, “Help yourself to whatever fits-”

“Where are you going?” Sara was worrying her lip, and that shouldn’t have made her feel things in between her legs, but it did. 

Fuck. 

“If I am here while we change, it’s going to make it a lot harder to just sleep tonight.”

“Good call,” Sara nodded emphatically. 

“Yep.”

She backed out of her bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. Ava changed quickly, trying not to think of a naked Sara in her bedroom just a few feet away.

She knocked on her bedroom door (weird), before Sara opened it, wearing her old Stanford t-shirt, and sleep shorts, about six inches to long (weird, but the good kind). 

“So,” Sara leaned against the doorway.

“So.”

“I know we are going to be platonic-”

“Platonic-ish,” Ava grinned, despite herself. 

“Yah, Platonic-ish, right.” Sara laughed, “But can we…”

“We what?” Ava asked, Sara trailed off. 

“Nevermind.”

Ava decided not to push.

“Okay, weirdo.” Sara cracked a smile at that. 

They climbed into bed, and Sara seemed nervous, like she had unused energy pulsing below her skin. It was only when they had settled into bed and Sara was still fidgeting, that Ava figured out what Sara had been trying to ask. 

“Move.”

“What?”

“Just-” Ava curled her arm over Sara’s side, bringing her body parallel to her’s. After a second, Sara melted into holding the hand that was wrapped around her closer to her heart. 

“I am usually the big spoon.” 

“I am shocked.” Ava said, deadpanned, which earned a giggle from Sara.

“This is nice,” Sara said cuddling further into Ava’s side, “Platonic, or Platonic-ish, besides-”

“Yah it is.”

“So you want to take me on a date?” Ava could feel Sara smiling even though she couldn’t see her, and she pulled Sara in a little closer; it was kind of the best thing ever, (Sara was warm and soft, and Ava could ignore the growing heat between her legs because this was more than enough, just laying beside her, she was falling so fast and she wasn’t even scared). 

“Yep,” Ava said taking a deep breath; Sara’s hair smelled like vanilla and coconut, “I want to take you on multiple dates, all the dates-”

“You do?” Sara’s voice sounded muffled, and a little softer than it usually did. 

“Tease me all you want,” Ava murmured, “It’s the truth.”

“No teasing, Aves.”

“No?”

“Not tonight,” Sara mumbled, her words interrupted by a yawn, “Just sleep.”

“Goodnight,” Ava sighed. 

“Goodnight, Aves.”

And she slept without nightmares or echoing memories that wouldn’t stay quiet. 

She just slept, with Sara, warm and soft and so close to perfect it was terrifying, right next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Avalance is so fun, I am def going to write more ;)


	6. (+1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a bit of smut (like tiny amount) so if you are un-comfy, do not read!

Ava was in Sara’s bed. Ava was in Sara’s bed and they were not sleeping… And it was definitely not platonic. 

“Oh my god.” Ava’s head tipped back, and eye’s closed. Sara was so, so good at that-

“That’s not my name.” Sara grinned up at her.

“Oh shut up-” Ava hadn’t thought it was possible to blush more, evidently it was. 

“That’s not what you were just saying-” Sara kissed her thigh, way up her thigh, and Ava felt another shock to her system, even though it still felt like there were waves crashing inside her. 

“Just get up here and kiss me,” Ava threaded her fingers through Sara’s hair.

“If you insist-” Sara kissed her in the divot next to her hip and then her ribs.

“I do,” Ava wasn’t proud at how she stuttered, but then again she had a naked Sara kissing up her body and the pleasant thrum of (multiple) orgasm’s under her skin. 

“Well in that case,” Sara’s smile got even wider as she hovered over Ava, leaning down for one then two, than three kisses (she tasted like her, and it was so freaking sexy, she didn’t know what to do about it other than lean into it). 

Sara pulled away. 

“That was so not platonic,” Sara said; Ava felt like she had just run a marathon, she couldn’t catch her breath, “ish or otherwise.”

“Nope,” Ava bit her lip, “Do you regret it?”

She sure as hell didn’t but… Sara had been through a lot, maybe this wasn’t what she wanted. Maybe she would be like the girls throughout history (yah she knew all about them), and she would be left after the sun came up. She was in Sara’s bed which would make it harder to be left… Oh god, what if one of her teammates broke the news… Ava would never get over the mortification-

“Nope.” Sara tucked a strand of Ava’s hair (in complete disarray around her head), “You?”

“God no.” That made Sara laugh, and it was such an amazing sound (she found herself wanting to make her laugh all the time). 

“I am so into you,” Sara sighed, looking at Ava with fondness and her stomach flipped, “It’s crazy.” 

Ava hadn’t knew she could be any happier, it turned out she was wrong (she very rarely was happy to be wrong, this was definitely one of those times.)

“Me, too,” It was so true, it should have scared her, but she wasn’t, not even a little bit. 

“Want to that again?” Sara raised her eyebrows up suggestively. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ava said, bringing Sara’s body a little closer to her (there leg’s slotted together, and that felt so freaking good-)

“Oh well in that case,” Sara started to move away.

“No, no, no, no-” Ava whined. 

“Mixed messages babe,” Sara said, all faux innocence, but there was a glint of something behind her eyes (it so didn’t surprise her that she was feisty in bed, she was everywhere else).

“We should do that again,” Ava said seriously. 

“You sure Aves,” Sara said, even as she leaned down to worry a mark she had already left on her shoulder. 

“Never been more sure” About anything, (except, maybe, that she wanted to be around Sara forever, in anyway that she would have her.) 

“Awesome.”

It was, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My soft girls... I love them! Let me know what y'all think, and thanks for checking out this fic! Especially those who left a Kudos or comment, means a lot :)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic outside the Runaways fandom! If you liked this, and like Nico and Karolina (who are also bisexual and gay disasters,) check out those fics. 
> 
> I love Ava and Sara, so I might be convinced to right more for these two :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment letting me know what y’all think.


End file.
